


Cover Art for Podfic of Surfacing

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s02e14 Grace Under Pressure, M/M, Podfic Cover Art, Puddlejumpers, Space Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for librarychick_94's recording of Mrs Hamill's story Surfacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Podfic of Surfacing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Surfacing [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903133) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Surfacing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114022) by MrsHamill. 



> Set, of course, after 'Grace Under Pressure'.  
> Click through for the full-sized art the cover's based on.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/605922/605922_original.jpg)

 


End file.
